Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus, and more particularly, to a projection exposure apparatus used in manufacture of semiconductor devices (integrated circuit (IC), large-scale integration (LSI) circuits, or the like), image pick-up devices (CCD or the like), liquid crystal display devices, thin layer magnetic heads, or the like.